Profesora exnovia
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que no le cuentan a uno sobre ser maestra suplente. La posibilidad de encontrarte con una exnovia, por ejemplo. (AU)


Disclaimer: **_Orange Is The New Black_** es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No soy dueña de ningún personaje, ni absolutamente nada. La portada de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, mención de drogas, sexo, malas palabras y esas cosillas. Pero meh, nada fuerte n.n

 **Aleee** : Aquí está tu regalo. Sé que esto es el equivalente a recibir calcetines en un intercambio, pero es que no sabía qué hacerte, y buee, el resultado fue lamentable, sin embargo, lo hice con mucho amor para mi linda hija xD. ¡Feliz Navidad! Te quieroooo.

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, temblando como gelatina frente al salón 201. Le dio un último sorbo a su termo lleno de café con extra azúcar, y se repitió por décima vez en la mañana "Yo soy capaz de hacerlo todo", aquella frase barata que había leído desde que era una niña en los cojines bordados de su mamá.

Por fin, se decidió a abrir la puerta. Caminó con paso torpe hasta su escritorio y dejó el maletín negro de piel sintética en la mesa, de donde sacó los marcadores que tuvo que comprar ayer en la tarde.

 _Chapman_ , escribió en la mitad del pizarrón con letra grande y clara. Suspiró con fuerza antes de darle la cara a los que serían sus alumnos por las próximas dos semanas.

—Buenos días, jóvenes. Mi nombre es Piper Elizabeth Chapman, pero pueden llamarme sólo por mi apellido. Durante los siguientes días, hasta que su maestro definitivo sea contratado, yo les daré clases. Espero todos nos llevemos bien y pasemos un agradable rato en esta materia optativa que es Literatura —sonrió, esperando ninguno notara lo nerviosa que estaba—. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? —Un chico delgado con cabello oscuro levantó la mano antes de hablar:

—¿Qué le pasó al maestro Méndez?

—¡Oh! Él está en un lugar mejor ahora. Le ofrecieron un empleo en otro país —Se limitó a contestar lo que el director le había dicho estrictamente que dijera. Había sonado muy falso, por supuesto, mas no tenía permitido decirles que había sido detenido por haber embarazado a una estudiante, aún cuando el rumor ya era bastante fuerte en toda la escuela—. En fin, ¿por qué no se presentan conmigo? Cuéntenme lo que les gusta hacer, su autor favorito, por qué decidieron entrar a este taller, lo que quieran —Se escucharon quejas por toda el aula, sin embargo, Piper continuó—. Tú, el primero de la fila de la izquierda, ¿cómo te llamas?

Todo marchaba normal. Los alumnos decían sus nombres completos, y la mayoría aseguraba que estaban ahí porque era la clase menos aburrida que había y necesitaban los puntos extras. Eso la tranquilizó, de cierta forma, ya que sus conocimientos de Literatura eran escasos.

Sólo faltaban tres personas para terminar: las que estaban sentadas al fondo del salón que resultaba ser lo suficientemente grande para que las voces y rostros se perdieran.

—Yo soy Alex Vause. Me inscribí porque bueno, me gusta leer —contestó irónica—. Sobre libros y escritores favoritos, pues, tengo muchos —finalizó con una media sonrisa antes de volver a sentarse.

Chapman se quedó boquiabierta y sin poder articular palabra alguna. ¿Sus ojos y oídos la estaban engañando? ¿Era una clase de mala broma? ¿Un sueño, pesadilla? ¿Esto era el infierno? ¿¡Por qué, de todas las personas que habitaban en Nueva York, tuvo que encontrarse con ella!?

Hizo lo posible por mantener la calma: no quería parecer una loca frente a sus alumnos. Por supuesto, la expresión burlona de Vause no ayudaba para nada. ¿Que si también se había sorprendido al ver a aquella rubia? ¡Claro! Pero ella lo tomó como una linda coincidencia, un juego del destino que hacía su clase optativa mucho más interesante de lo que jamás fue.

Las presentaciones finalizaron. De más está decir que Piper no prestó atención en los últimos minutos. Su corazón latía deprisa y estaba aún procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. También le dirigía miradas "discretas" a Alex, y le entraban ganas de ocultarse detrás de su escritorio cada vez que se veía descubierta. Sin poder soportarlo más, dio por finalizada la clase trece minutos antes, anunciándoles que los vería mañana a la misma hora. Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo, sabiendo a la perfección a dónde ir.

Tocó insistente la puerta de madera que tenía esas bonitas letras anunciando su puesto en la institución y se preguntó si ese "consejera estudiantil" podría ser reemplazado por un "consejera para maestros"

—Adelante, Piper. No necesitas tocar, por eso la puerta siempre está abierta —habló con su voz alegre desde adentro.

La rubia entró de inmediato, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y tomando asiento en una de las afelpadas sillas color vino tinto.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? ¿No es encantador trabajar con ellos? —Ella parecía estar muy emocionada.

—Lorna, no puedo hacer esto. Renuncio.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó incrédula, acomodándose en su silla giratoria. Quizá Chapman no era experta en Literatura, pero siempre creyó que le iría bien de maestra, después de todo, le gustaba enseñar y ayudar a los demás, y también disfrutaría de dar órdenes, estar al mando de los alumnos.

Se debatió entre si contarle o no. Después de dos minutos de silencio, donde su amiga la miraba con paciencia, expectante, lo escupió todo.

—... Y por eso no me es posible continuar dando clases. Me causa muchos... sentimientos verla —terminó de explicar con la mirada baja.

—¡Piper! ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no seguirás en el trabajo sólo porque viste a tu exnovia? ¡Te estás comportando como una niña! —Aunque parecía regaño, esa sonrisa en su rostro jamás se le borraba. Además, resultaba cómico cómo comparaba su actitud con la de un infante, cuando ella misma tenía comportamientos inmaduros de vez en cuando, y además, había decorado su oficina como la de una guardería: con peluches en sus estantes, las paredes de colores chillones, pegatinas de caritas felices en su escritorio y dibujos de animalitos pegados por doquier.

—Bueno... es más complicado que eso —trató de excusarse.

—¡Señoras y señores: Piper Chapman, la mujer que se encontró con un mal trago de hace años y decidió renunciar!

Chapman se quedó callada. Viéndolo así, sonaba bastante tonto.

—Cariño, no te voy a obligar sino quieres, pero te digo que deberías de tomarlo como una oportunidad, para cerrar la puerta del pasado, quizá. Para demostrarte que eres una mujer fuerte que sabe dominar sus emociones y seguir adelante —la apuntó con su bolígrafo, para dar énfasis en su pequeño discurso.

Su amiga suspiró resignada. Algo de razón había en eso.

—De acuerdo. Pero sólo me quedaré durante los diez días que ya estaban fijos —Se levantó de su lugar, dispuesta a irse por fin a casa.

Lorna dio pequeños aplausos emocionada y la despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Ya afuera, Piper comprendió por qué se había ganando el puesto de consejera.

Ahora ya no sentía esas ganas de huir del país de hace una media hora, empero sí seguía despotricando contra Lorna Morello, su amiga que le estuvo rogando dos días enteros que aceptara el trabajo, alegando que estaban desesperados, sin un maestro suplente, y que ella sería una profesora excelente, además sólo sería una clase al día. Al final se dejó convencer porque Lorna aseguró que dar lecciones de Literatura a nivel preparatoria era casi tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, además de que necesitaba el dinero. Claro que el contrato no decía nada sobre exnovias.

Se subió en su Toyota Corolla y le dedicó una maldición a la escuela.

* * *

Luego de veinte minutos en el tráfico escuchando el disco de pop adolescente que su hermano había dejado olvidado, llegó al departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga, Polly Harper.

—¿Qué tal, Polly? —saludó exhausta justo antes de dejarse caer en el sillón donde también se encontraba sentada su compañera de casa.

—¡Piper! ¡Cuéntame tu día! —puso pausa a la película que estaba viendo, fijando toda su atención en la recién llegada.

—Pues... Bueno... ¿Recuerdas a Alex Vause? —preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad. Sí, después de la plática con Morello se sentía mucho menos angustiada por aquel incidente. Sin embargo, encontrarse con una expareja siempre era motivo de escándalo. Y eso las amigas como Polly lo sabían muy bien.

Chasqueó la lengua: por supuesto que se acordaba de Alex, "el mejor sexo de su vida", según palabras de Piper. Para ella sólo era la infiel arrogante que le rompió el corazón a su casi hermana.

—La recuerdo. ¿Por qué? —enarcó una ceja. La señorita Vause no era una persona precisamente agradable de recordar, así que seguro algo gordo había pasado.

—Me encontré con ella en la escuela. Mejor dicho, en el salón —Lo soltó rápido y sin anestesia, en espera de la reacción de su amiga.

—¡No puedo ser! ¿¡Que acaso no tiene la misma edad que tú!? ¿Qué está haciendo aún en preparatoria? —estaba a punto de estallar de risa por la imagen mental de una mujer de veintitantos estudiando junto a adolescentes.

En definitiva no fue la respuesta que se esperaba, pero había tocado un punto interesante.

—Creo que se tomó una década sabática o algo así —contestó al cabo de pensarlo un rato—. Ganaba bastante bien, nunca le hizo falta un título.

—Claro. ¿Quién necesita estudios cuando eres una narcotraficante? —rodó los ojos con ironía. Ante el silencio de Piper, continúo—: Espera un minuto... ¿No estarás pensando en renunciar, cierto?

—Quizá lo consideré. Quiero decir, ¿es realmente necesario que vaya? —intentó librarse de su responsabilidad.

—¡Sí! —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. No quiero ser pesada, pero sabes que el dinero es indispensable si queremos hacer crecer nuestro negocio de jabones. Yo estoy buscando un trabajo de medio turno, es posible que me contraten en el local de las rosquillas, y mientras más efectivo tengamos, mejor.

Piper cerró los ojos, derrotada. Tan sólo quería evitar lo inevitable, evitar volver a verle el rostro.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué haré con Alex? Sabes que me cuesta manejar mis emociones, me pondré nerviosa, o no controlaré mi ira y algo malo podría pasar...

—¿En serio, Piper? —La interrumpió—. Eres mucho más que eso. Te conozco lo suficiente como para tener la certeza de que puedes dejar tu papel de niña intimidada atrás. Muéstrate indiferente, que no vea que te afecte. Y si intenta hacer algo, recuerda que en ese salón, tú eres la autoridad.

—¡Tienes razón! No sé a qué le temía. ¡Yo soy su superior! —exclamó motivada.

* * *

Era la hora en punto. Esa mañana, sin tener la clase preparada, Piper decidió seguir el consejo de Morello sobre poner una película como cualquier maestro suplente normal, así que apartó la televisión, el reproductor de DVD y tomó un disco de la biblioteca que tuviera que ver aunque fuera un poco con la materia.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró de reojo a Alex, quien se encontraba riendo con, según recordaba, esa pelirroja apellidada Nichols.

—Muy bien, silencio, por favor. En esta clase veremos La sociedad de los poetas muertos y quiero que hagan un ensayo para mañana. Así que presten atención —Ignorando las quejas de que esa película ya la habían visto en cientos de clases más, puso el disco y la función empezó.

Ella se acomodó en su escritorio, sacó un libro sobre Literatura y la mitad de lo que duró el film se la pasó leyendo, y la otra mitad, espiando a Alex. Porque había sido una presumida infiel, pero Dios, sí que era hermosa. Le costaba admitirlo: sentada ahí alrededor de esos muchachos, con su playera sin mangas de Star Wars que le resaltaba los pechos y dejaba al descubierto una pequeña parte de su abdomen, con todos sus tatuajes, su labial rojo y sus lentes de secretaria, lucía bastante sensual. Para su fortuna, Vause no notó en ningún momento aquellas miradas.

"Te fue infiel. Te fue infiel. Te fue infiel" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, en un intento de que su mente se decidiera a por fin ignorarla, en vez de babear por ella "discretamente". No funcionó.

El timbre anunciando la siguiente clase provocó que de inmediato apartara sus ojos de Alex.

—Chicos, todavía le faltan algunos minutos a la película, si quieren terminar de verla en sus casas, o hacer el ensayo con lo que vieron, ambas opciones son válidas. Nos vemos mañana—Cuando terminó de hablar el salón ya se encontraba casi vacío. Piper, sin perder más el tiempo, salió de ahí.

Revisó su reloj. El día aún era joven y antes de llegar a su departamento, decidió ir por un helado, a algún parque. La idea era tomar aire fresco y distraerse un rato. Claro que no contaba con que terminaría en el parque en el que tuvo su décima cita con Vause.

Se bajó de su coche contemplándolo todo como la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Recordó que le estuvo rogando durante horas para que la llevara a algún lugar diferente. Siempre salían a bares, discotecas, fiestas de sus amigos millonarios; Piper sólo quería algo distinto. Alex había accedido, condujo durante veinte minutos y llegaron a ese parque. No tenía nada fuera de lo ordinario. Había árboles, un puesto de helados, y juegos para que los más pequeños se divirtieran. No obstante, fue algo especial para ambas. Simplemente se sentaron bajo un enorme Manzano, tomadas de la mano y hablaron de todo y nada. Piper le contó más sobre sus padres, quienes desde que ella nació habían procurado darle lo mejor, así como esperaban que ella fuera la mejor. Alex le habló acerca de su tatuaje en forma de salero que tenía en el hombro. Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, a Chapman se le escapó un "te quiero". Alex le sonrió, le regaló un corto beso en los labios y le compró un helado de fresa.

—¿Me podría dar un helado grande, sabor fresa, por favor? —Piper buscó en su bolso el billete para pagarle. De cierta forma le alegró que fuera el mismo vendedor (era buena para recordar rostros) y a la primera probada, volvió a vivirlo todo. La gente habla a menudo de cómo cierto olor te recuerda a alguien, ¿pero qué hay de los sabores? Para Piper la fresa siempre sería Alex.

Sabiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, se fue a su casa.

* * *

—Estás cayendo —dijo Polly luego de media hora sin hablar mientras ambas veían un programa sobre cocina.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

—Alex. Estás volviendo a sentir algo por ella. Puede que sea algo mínimo, sin embargo, ahí está —La acusó con la mirada.

—No seas ridícula. La he visto sólo dos días. Además, eso ya quedó en el pasado —siguió viendo la televisión, aunque con vergüenza. Quizá Polly tenía razón, y eso le molestaba.

—Te conozco, Piper. Eres, digamos, un desastre en cuanto a tus relaciones y sentimientos se refiere. No te estoy culpando, su relación fue explosiva, intensa. Sólo te digo que deberías tener más cuidado. Intenta poner una barrera. Yo sé que puedes. O esto podría acabar mal —Polly trataba de advertirle. Sí, era cierto que Alex jamás le cayó bien, ¡y sus razones tenía! Recordaba lo devastada que se veía su amiga cuando terminaron por culpa de esa infidelidad. Vause le parecía peligrosa, y más le valía a Piper protegerse.

—Sólo son dos semanas. Nada pasará. Te lo prometo —Le sonrió agradeciéndole que se preocupara por ella.

En la noche no pudo dormir bien. Si era cierto que aún había en ella ciertas emociones despertadas por Alex, entonces estaba, oficialmente, jodida.

* * *

La clase inició a las 9:01. Esperó a que todos estuvieran en sus lugares, y como no tenía planeado algo fijo, optó por divertirse un poco.

Ignorarla hubiera sido sin duda alguna una mejor opción, empero luego de pensarlo durante horas, se dijo a sí misma que tal vez eso que sentía no era atracción o deseo, sino rencor y enojo.

—Espero todos hayan hecho su tarea, porque el día de hoy la recitarán para el grupo entero —hizo una pausa, fingiendo que estaba seleccionando a alguien al azar, pasando su mirada por todo el salón, lleno de rostros espantados o aburridos—. Señorita Vause, ¿por qué no comparte su ensayo con la clase? —Ella había sido estudiante, conocía de antemano lo molesto que podía llegar a ser leer tus palabras en voz alta. A Alex no pareció importarle, y Piper se descubrió lamentándose por eso, pues en el fondo quería fastidiarla, hacerla pasar un mal rato aunque fuera por sólo dos minutos.

—Bien —Su ensayo había sido excelente. Tocó el tema del suicidio, de los padres, el profesor, las actuaciones, la dirección. Fue bastante completo y se notó la reflexión en sus palabras. Claro que Piper no iba a reconocérselo—. Tu turno, Miller. Oh, y por favor, déjenme sus hojas en mi escritorio. Me las llevaré para revisarlas más a fondo.

Y así se fue otra clase.

A la mañana siguiente, Piper le entregó a todos sus ensayos. En la primera página había escrito una calificación sobre diez, junto con pequeños comentarios de aspectos a mejorar.

—Profesora —levantó la mano Alex.

—¿Sí? —respondió justo cuando terminó de repartir las tareas.

—¿Por qué 8? —cuestionó curiosa. No pretendía atacar, ni había nada insinuante en su tono de voz. Le hablaba como le hubiera hablado a cualquier otro maestro, y eso alteró un poco a Chapman. Su facilidad para aceptar las cosas, que actuara como si no la conociera, ella envidiaba eso.

—Ortografía, gramática, presentación, le faltó más profundidad a su conclusión. Ahí mismo lo anoté.

Alex se quedó callada. Lo había platicado ayer con Nicky, su mejor amiga. Le contó en resumen su relación pasada con Chapman, y luego de comentarios burlescos como "¡oh, por Dios! ¡Tuviste sexo con la maestra!", la pelirroja le sugirió que hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado. Había que actuar como adultas, eso dijo Nicky, y Alex lo hizo. O al menos trató de hacerlo.

Cuando todos los alumnos salieron directo hacia sus otras clases y el aula quedó vacía, Vause se acercó al escritorio.

—Piper...

—Maestra Chapman, por favor —Estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Ni siquiera había notado que su exnovia seguía ahí. Guardó su libro y trató de no prestarle demasiada atención; aunque sintió en su corazón una estúpida chispa de alegría. Había olvidado lo lindo que sonaba su nombre cuando Alex lo decía con su profunda voz.

—Claro. Maestra Chapman, no me parece justa mi calificación. Lo revisé y no tengo faltas de ortografía, mi reflexión me pareció acertada y la presentación aceptable —Ese impulso de ir a reclamarle su nota, fue una mezcla de injusticia (porque en verdad se merecía al menos un 9), y otro tanto de llamar su atención. ¿Cuántas horas puede estar alguien con una persona que le gusta en una habitación, ignorándola? No tenía miedo de admitirlo: aún sentía algo por Piper. Si era cariño o ganas de acostarse con ella, eso no importaba, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin al menos intentarlo. Porque algo en el ambiente le decía que Chapman tampoco lo había superado del todo.

—Es la calificación que te puse y así se quedará —sentenció con firmeza. Alex se le fue acercando cada vez más.

—Eres tan inmadura —dijo en voz baja. Piper trató de alejarse, y pronto su espalda chocó contra la pared. Tragó duro. La situación comenzaba a ponerse extraña.

—¿Alex? —preguntó nerviosa, perdiéndose en su verde mirada sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Lo sabía! Todavía te gusto —exclamó con una media sonrisa y haciendo "esa cosa" con sus cejas que a Piper tanto le encantaba.

—¿Y me dices a mí inmadura? —bufó la rubia, separándose. ¡Era increíble que hubiera caído! Ya estaba a punto de salir del aula cuando Alex le gritó:

—Espera, Piper. ¡No te vayas! —la tomó del brazo—. Sé que está mal, sé que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero, maldita sea, tengo muchas ganas de besarte —confesó, y sin esperar respuesta, la acorraló contra la pared, sosteniéndola de sus hombros, y la besó. Fue un beso rápido y desesperado.

—Hazlo de nuevo —susurró Piper. Alex rodeó su cuello con su brazo y le dio un beso que con el tiempo se fue volviendo más apasionado. Sus lenguas se reconocían. Sus cuerpos parecían bailar. Piper había extrañado el sabor de su brillo labial y Alex echaba de menos los gemidos que hacía la rubia entre beso y beso. Para finalizar, le acarició sus erectos pezones y mordió el labio inferior de Piper.

—Tengo que irme a mi próxima clase —Se separó Vause, sin ganas.

—¡Por favor! ¿Ahora eres la estudiante perfecta? —Se quejó haciendo berrinche. Alex rió.

—Algo así —caminó hasta la puerta—. Nos vemos mañana, _maestra_ —Le dirigió una mirada coqueta y desapareció.

—¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? —Se dejó caer en su silla, arrepintiéndose.

* * *

Veinticuatro horas después, Alex estaba sobre el cuerpo de Piper, besándola en su escritorio. Habían puesto seguro a la puerta y trataban de no hacer mucho ruido para no ser descubiertas.

Ninguna de las dos se imaginó que _eso_ volvería a pasar. El plan era volver a ignorarse mutuamente. Empero esa sensación al estar juntas, al tocarse y besarse, era digna de repetirse. Qué importaba si al final se sentían culpables. Esos minutos valían la pena.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Alex lamiendo su cuello.

—Mucho —respondió con los ojos cerrados por el placer que le provocaba. ¡Había olvidado lo buena que era Alex con su lengua!

La situación no pasó a mayores. Aunque era emocionante besuquearse en un salón, tampoco pensaban tener sexo. Vause volvió a despedirse, prometiendo que habría una tercera vez.

—¿Y por qué no nos vemos mañana en mi departamento, para variar? —sugirió Piper.

—De acuerdo. Pásame tu dirección —Chapman le entregó un papel con todos los datos anotados.

—¿A las seis te parece bien?

—Es una cita —respondió sonriendo, y se fue.

* * *

—¿¡Que hiciste qué!? —gritó Polly sin poder creerlo—. ¡Y encima vendrá!

—Polly, tranquila. No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo —rodó los ojos.

—¡Piper! ¿No recuerdas quién es? ¡Porque yo sí! Es una narcotraficante, que te fue infiel, es tu alumna ahora, acordamos que nada malo pasaría y de repente me dices que la invitaste a tener sexo en nuestro departamento.

—¡Ey! Nunca dije que tendríamos sexo... Además, tú fuiste quien me sugirió quedarme con el trabajo. No es mi culpa, estas cosas pasan —Se encogió de hombros. Ahí estaba Polly, criticando como siempre a sus parejas, como si la vida amorosa de ella fuera un ejemplo a seguir.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Polly le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia y se encerró en su cuarto. Chapman revisó su apariencia en el espejo, se acomodó su cabello y abrió.

—Hola. Traje una botella de vino por si quier... —Chapman la interrumpió robándole un beso—. Ok. Sin formalidades será —dijo burlona.

Entraron a su habitación. En esa ocasión Piper mandaba y Alex le seguía el ritmo.

Primero besó su cuello y su clavícula, bajando poco a poco, pasando por sus senos, mordisqueándolos aún sobre su sostén, hasta llegar a sus caderas. De inmediato se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus bragas y empezó a lamer su muslo con delicadeza, mientras que sus dedos tocaban la parte íntima de Alex.

Al cabo de dos minutos, dirigió su lengua hasta la vagina de su compañera, moviéndola rápido, en círculos, como solía gustarle. Alex le acariciaba su dorado cabello, exigiéndole más.

Después de una hora, y cuatro orgasmos en total, ambas terminaron abrazadas en la cama.

—En verdad te extrañaba —confesó Piper mirándola con dulzura—. Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

—Como verás, ahora estudio. Dejé el negocio de las drogas hace un buen rato. No fue fácil, tampoco lo fue dejar la heroína. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, tratando de empezar de nuevo —Le acarició el hombro mientras hablaba—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Comparto departamento con Polly. ¿La recuerdas, verdad? Tratamos de crear una empresa de jabones —Lamentó que su vida no fuera interesante.

El resto de la noche siguieron hablando, poniéndose al día y rememorando viejas anécdotas, riendo y compartiendo vino, hasta que llegaron a un punto de máxima sinceridad.

—Bueno, ya que estamos confesándonos, tengo que decirte que en nuestros primeros días de relación, yo aún salía con Sylvia.

—¿Sylvia? ¿La Sylvia con la que me engañaste? ¡Me dijiste que era una exnovia de hace años, que había venido a la cuidad el fin de semana! —las risas desaparecieron. Piper parecía en verdad molesta.

—Piper —La tomó de sus mejillas alzando su rostro—. Eso ya no importa. Si vamos a volver, debemos dejar todo eso en el pasado.

—¿Volver? ¿Para que me engañes de nuevo? No, gracias —atacó, parándose de la cama y buscando su ropa en el suelo.

—Te comportas como una niña. ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme por algo que pasó hace años? —La siguió y puso su mano sobre la suya, esperando que se calmara.

—Me mentiste, Alex. Ahora más que nunca me siento usada. ¿Segura que alguna vez me amaste, o sólo estabas tratando de olvidar a Sylvia? —Estaba exagerando, lo sabía en el fondo. Quizá era la rabia reprimida y acumulada de tanto tiempo.

—¡Jodí las cosas una maldita vez! ¡Sabes que te amaba! ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? —La forma en la que Piper escupía esas palabras, le dolía. Como si nunca hubiera hecho nada por ella, como si le hubiera dado razones para que creyera que en ningún momento la amó.

—¡Que me dejes en paz! Tú empezaste con esto el otro día. Querías... engatusarme.

—¿Engatusar? ¿¡En serio!? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Para que me pongas una buena calificación en una estúpida materia optativa? —Ya estaba terminándose de vestir. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, de la vida de Chapman de una buena vez.

Piper se quedó en silencio, mirándola sin expresión alguna. Era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, y en parte, tampoco quería disculparse. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se rompió cuando Alex abandonó la habitación.

—¡Espero algún día madures! —gritó antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento con fuerza.

Piper observó el espacio donde segundos antes había estado su exnovia, y rompió en llanto.

Polly, quien inevitablemente había escuchado todo, se acercó y la abrazó con ganas.

—Descuida, todo estará bien —Le acarició el cabello, como siempre hacía para consolarla. Y esperó con todas sus fuerzas que esa fuera la última vez que lloraba por Vause.

* * *

El domingo idearon que desde la mañana se la pasarían comiendo helado (eso sí, jamás de fresa) y viendo películas de terror, porque una comedia romántica tan sólo les hubiera recordado lo falso que era el amor.

Para desgracia de Piper, la primera película empezó con un par de amigos tomando en un bar. Un bar... Justo donde se conocieron.

Las imágenes llegaron a su mente sin poder evitarlo. Nítidas, una reproducción exacta de lo que alguna vez fue el mejor día de su vida.

Tenía tan sólo dieciocho años. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de trabajar, pues sus padres le compraban todo. Sin embargo, estaba harta de depender de ellos. Así que compró una solicitud de empleo, la llenó con su inexistente experiencia laboral, y fue a buscar trabajo a cualquier bar o restaurante que quedara por la zona.

En ese tiempo llevaba su cabello rizado y largo. Vestía con una falda floral y una blusa blanca. Ahora que lo recordaba así, juntando su apariencia y su pobre solicitud, ella tampoco se hubiera dado ningún puesto.

Llegó a la barra, esperando a que el empleado pudiera atenderla.

—¿Vienes a buscar empleo? Yo no te daría empleo —Una voz divertida a sus espaldas hizo que volteara, curiosa.

—¿Perdón? —No supo si era una broma, un intento de saludo, o quería pelear con ella. Tan sólo se le quedó viendo a esa hermosa mujer de cabello negro, con su estilo rebelde y sensual.

—Déjame adivinar —llamó al cantinero—. ¿Una margarita, para mi amiga? —Piper le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me llamo Alex. ¿Tú tienes nombre, extraña mujer rubia? —Había algo en ella que hacía a Piper simplemente feliz.

—Piper Chapman. Mucho gusto —Le extendió la mano, provocando que Alex se riera por el gesto demasiado formal.

Y no hablaron mucho aquel día, no hizo falta. De todos modos, Piper había quedado flechada. Era la primera vez que le pasaba con una mujer, y era un sentimiento agradable. Eran nervios, excitación y alegría mezclados en su corazón.

Cinco días después, volvió al bar con la esperanza de verla de nuevo. Y así fue.

—Piper, ¿cierto? —saludó Alex en cuanto la vio. Ella estaba tomando cerveza con sus amigos, y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de presentarla con todos.

Sus amigos eran muy revoltosos para su gusto; sin embargo, valía la pena si estaba con Alex.

Luego de otras dos salidas casuales, se hicieron oficialmente novias.

Cabe aclarar que, exceptuando su relación con Sylvia, Alex jamás le ocultó nada. Desde el comienzo le dejó en claro cómo se ganaba la vida: Vendía droga. Y Piper lo aceptó sin cuestionarle nada: le había asegurado que era una profesional, que ninguna de ellas corría peligro. Además, durante el año que duró su noviazgo, gozaron de muchos viajes, fiestas y lujos. Chapman tan sólo era una joven con sed de aventura, quería probar cosas nuevas luego de una aburrida vida estudiando y siendo lo que los demás esperaban que fuera, y Alex se lo ofrecía en bandeja de plata.

Por supuesto, su relación no era únicamente superficial. Llegaron a amarse la una a la otra, a contarse cada secreto no importaba qué tan tonto fuera.

Alex era divertida, sensual, observadora, y siempre la apoyó en todo. Piper la protegía y la hacía sentir especial. No importa si estaban en París, en un crucero, o en un motel en medio de la carretera, si Piper estaba a su lado, se sentía como un hogar para Alex.

Fue una noche de mayo en la que todo se vino abajo. Piper había decidido hacerle una visita sorpresa a su departamento (desde hace semanas tenía una copia de la llave), había comprado un pastel de limón, su favorito, y la idea era tan sólo ver películas juntas toda la noche.

Buscó en su bolso el llavero, y entró sin hacer ruido. Se escuchaba algo en su habitación, supuso que era la televisión o estaba hablando por teléfono. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Alex en medio de las piernas de otra mujer.

El resto era un montón de imágenes en cámara lenta sin sonido. Sólo recordaba que se había puesto como loca, rompió cualquier cosa que quedara a su alcance, Alex trataba de explicar que no era más que una exnovia, algo de una noche. Por último, le lanzó el pastel directo a su cara; y en años no supo nada sobre Alex Vause, la persona en la que creyó podría confiar siempre, y jamás la traicionaría.

—Esta película ni siquiera da miedo, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Polly sirviéndose su tercer plato de helado, y sacando a Piper de sus indeseados pensamientos.

—No me asusta ni un poco. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir —No esperó respuesta y fue a encerrarse a su cuarto.

—¡Piper, pero si recién nos despertamos hace poco! —gritó, negando la cabeza por lo necia que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron lamentables. Piper se encontraba triste, porque había echado a perder la única oportunidad que tenía para volver a ser feliz con Alex. ¿Lo peor de esto? Tener que actuar frente a ella (y un montón de alumnos más) como si su vida fuera perfecta y no estuviera atravesando una crisis emocional.

Alex también hizo lo suyo para fingir que jamás se habían conocido. Luego de un regaño por parte de Nicky, trató de evitar dirigirle la palabra, al menos que fuera para algo necesario en relación con la materia.

Por fin llegó el viernes. El timbre sonó anunciando que la clase había finalizado. Piper jamás volvería a pisar esa escuela y Alex seguiría estudiando, olvidando con el tiempo que alguna vez tuvo una linda maestra suplente.

Sin embargo, Chapman era para Vause lo que la luz era para una polilla. Cuando todo el salón quedó vacío, Alex se le acercó.

—Tendrán un nuevo maestro la siguiente semana. Supongo que esto es un adiós —Piper no tenía el valor para verla directo a los ojos. Quería pedirle perdón, aún cuando sabía que eso no remediaría nada.

—Oh, Pipes, mi Pipes. Sabes que somos inevitables. Las despedidas no nos duran mucho —La rubia levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Esperaba una despedida formal, quizá un insulto, pero jamás creyó que le fuera a llamar por ese sobrenombre que le encantaba más de lo que alguna vez admitiría.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzada.

—Descuida. Yo te perdono tus berrinches, si tú perdonas lo que hice en el pasado.

—Un trato justo —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Y Alex la besó como si fuera la última vez que vería su rostro.

—¿Me gané mi diez, _profesora_? —comentó coqueta luego del beso.

—Te ganaste mucho más que eso —Le siguió el juego y ambas rieron con ganas, esperando ese momento jamás fuera a acabarse. Y para sus adentros, Piper le agradeció a Morello por haberle ofrecido el trabajo.


End file.
